rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Void Knights
This page serves as a source of information about Void Knights as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The Void Knights existed for a time in the Third age as a military extension of the druids. It is likely that, during the God Wars, they were the defensive force for the otherwise pacifistic Guthixians. However, their practice eventually petered out and left little record of their activities during that time. In the Fifth Age, year twenty, Dracs Melrose appeared on the face of history and began to revive the extinct order. Guthix had appeared to him in a dream and instructed him to initiate this reforming of the Void Knight order, and to prepare for a battle against something that would threaten the very world's equilibrium. The movement gained momentum, and before long, Melrose had a significant network of followers settled in the Faladian region, awaiting the threat to come, whatever it was. They kept waiting for decades, only growing in their volume and their political strength. In the year 70, this growth became so distinct and pronounced that the King of Falador sent them from the city and restricted the Order's activities to Taverley, the only distinguishably Guthixian region in Asgarnia. Another 50 years passed. Suddenly, reports started to come from the southern seas from strange, alien beasts. The Order recognized this as the threat to equilibrium that was first defined to Dracs Melrose in his dream. They sprung to action, and established the island outposts we are familiar with at present. Now, the conflict with those strange beasts we know as Pests has been an active battle for 23 years (as of the year 169). Realizing that they still weren't establishing an advantage after so much time - though fortunately not losing one, either - they found no help from the other Asgarnian military powers, so started enlisting the aid of mercenaries in their fight from the outpost. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about Void Knights that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. *The events of the Void Knight quest series have been recognised as having happened; for example, the Pest Queen was killed in combat by the Adventurer. *For a long time, the Void Knights thought that "the valluta," a Guthixian term for a weapon that fought powerfully for balance, was a great sword or equippable tool. However, it became evident during their work to stop the Pest Queen that "valluta" in fact referred to them, meaning any influential force that served the greater purposes of balance - man, team, beast, or tool. *Void Knight training is a thorough process that takes a large chunk of lifetime to go through; the average time it takes for a squire to become a knight is about two decades. Debated Lore This section addresses details about Void Knights that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Since the death of the Pest Queen, it is still uncertain if the threat of the pests is still at large. *Guthix has also died; whether the faction has split or now perform their task with renewed vigour is unknown. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their Void Knight characters but that aren't actually seen in Void Knights on Runescape. *Admiral Dracs Melrose was born near the beginning of the Fifth Age, as such he is likely dead and the current leader of the Void Knights would be a new Admiral. *The Void Knights act in favour of keeping balance in Gielinor. This means they would not begin a conflict unless it was entirely necessary. Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:Guthixian Category:Knight Category:Void Knight Category:Guides Category:Military Category:Chivalric Order